Supernatural
by ImASuperman
Summary: Something's changing.Blossom is actually a vampire,Bubbles a witch and as for me,I'm still unknown.Professor thought we were crazy and send us to the 'trouble teens' camp.At the camp,we realize, everybody is not normal.There are vampires,witch,werewolf,shape-shifter and even fairy.We also meet 3 stunning guys.Me and my sisters accepted that we belong at 'Shadow Falls' camp.
1. Introduction

Hey dude and dudettes. This is my first fanfic :P Hope it catches your heart :P haha. I'm a buttercup-kind-of person. So yeah, i can kick your ass if you do not review :| and I'm gonna credit you if you do :D

Disclaimer: I own the Powerpuff Girls :B

Brick: yeah right.

Blossom: ANGEL! Tell the truth :(

Me: fine... fine... *mumbles*i hate when she does that.

Blossom: Did you say something angel?

Me: Nothin' *straighten up my back*.

Brick: *chuckles*

Me: *glares at Brick*

Brick: WHAT?! Is laughing wrong?

Blossom: whatever. Actually dear Disclaimer, Angel does not own us or the Rowdyruffs.

Me: *pout*. Let's just get on with the story. :/

Introductions.  
Blossom – vampire.  
Bubbles – witch.  
Buttercup – "still a mystery".

Brick – Fae (Fairy).  
Boomer – shape-shifter.  
Butch – werewolf.

Vampire.  
- smart.  
- can hear from faraway.  
- can smell another vamp or presence.

Witch.  
- do not have green skin.  
- hold their pinky when making a spell.  
- sometimes makes mistakes.

Fae(Fairy).  
- can heal people or other supernaturals.  
- can talk to animals.  
- can change people's feeling. (for example, from feeling fear to calm.)

Shape-shifter.  
- can change into any shapes.  
- when changing, sparkles surround them.

Werewolves.  
- fast reflexes.  
- strong.  
- can hear from faraway.  
- always silence when approaching enemy or someone.  
- can smell another supernaturals.

there ya' go :) enjoy. and review.


	2. Not Some Trouble Teens

**Hey. Im back. Thanks for the reviews. Anyhoo, Blossom is a vampire cause shes smart. It suits her well. As for Bubbles, shes a witch cause whenever she makes a spell and have some mistakes, it turns out to be cute. Cute is Bubbles. Im in a lack of idea right now so if you got any idea, I would love to put it here. :) **

**Disclaimer: I own the powerpuffs... Not -_-'. I wish i was.**

* * *

Chapter 1: "Not Some Trouble Teens".

(Buttercup's P.O.V)  
"Professor! Were not some trouble teens!", Bubbles said, her tears forming. "Yeah Professor! That'll make my image of perfection worse!", Blossom hissed. "I'm sorry girls. Im doing whats best for all of you.", Professor said. "WHAT THE-?! YOU THINK WHAT YOURE DOING ARE BEST FOR US?! HOW DOES YOUR MIND FUNCTION PROFESSOR?!", I shouted. I put my hands across my chest and stomped to my room. Oh, I am very mad. After turning 13, Professor got us our own room with our signature and colour.

My rooms wall are painted as green as the grass. Green beautiful stars sticked on the ceiling. There, at the corner of the room, as green as they can be, a single bed, just for me. I lay on my bed and started to think. I groaned and took my luggage from under my bed. My luggage is big and its colour is also green. In the middle of the luggage, a green bright star glowing alone.

I started to pack up my things like my clothes, jeans, t-shirts, shorts, shoes, slipper, socks, pajamas and you know, girls private stuff. •.•' I dont care if Bubbles and Blossoms are going or not cause I am definitely gonna go. I just need more time to myself. After packing, which seems like forever, i started to think why Professor thought I was crazy.

~FLASHBACK~  
_"Bubbles, Blossom, can you take some flour and butter from Section D?" Professor asked."Okay Professor~", Bubbles skipped happily."Roger that Professor!" Blossom said and leave with a strawberry pink streak."Buttercup, stay here and help me.", Professor smile. I looked at him and nod. When i took some bacons, I noticeds a guy following like a was hiding behind a tower of boxes and peeked at me. I had a disgust look on my face. "Professor, you might wanna take a look at that", I said, tuggiung his shirt and point at the creepy guy. He was wearing a soldier uniform. Noone saw him but he was wearing a freakin' uniform at this kind of day. Wouldn't that stand out?!_

_We went home and before I went in the house, the 'Soldier Dude' was following me behind the poles. I shouted at him to go away from me and people around which includes my sisters and Professor thought I was crazy. Professor was worried so he took me to the therapist. Her name was . She was nice and pretty with her redhead and a curl at the end of it. SHe checked and asked me a lot of questions and I keep on seeing her twitching her eyebrow. She recommend Professor to send me to the 'Shadow Falls' camp. I take back about the nice part of her. She's crazy! _  
~END OF FLASHBACK~

I groaned louder. Oh hell, will this day get even worse?!I take a deep breath and shouted,"PROFESSOR! I CHANGED MY MIND. I'M GONNA GO TO THAT STUPID CAMP YOU WANT!". I srsly can hear Bubbles stop crying and Blossom standind there dumbstruck.

* * *

(Blossom's P.O.V)  
'I cant believe Buttercup is going to the camp!' I thought. I was in my room. Satring at the ceiling like there's no end to it. I sighed and let out a groan. How can a PERFECT, SMART, NEAT, NOT-A-NERD girl like me go into a 'TROUBLE TEEN' camp?! I think I'm about to let a tear escape my eyes. I hold it in and bit the bottom of my lip. When i'm focusing on something, I always bit my bottom lip. I sighed again. Maybe I need to take some rest and 'Shadow Falls' camp is the perfect place.

I started to pull my luggage from under my bed and started to pack up my personal and private stuffs. My bed was at the top left of the room. It was a single bed with the colour pink as a cherry. The walls are painted as pink as a strawberry. Perfect pink hearts sticked at the ceiling. My signature was heart and my favourite colour is pink which are also the colour of my eyes. So this room is perfect for me and I couldnt imagine to leave it. I sighed 'again'. **(A/N: She sigh a lot, doesnt she? :P).**

~FLASHBACK~  
_It was sunny day in Townsville. The parks are packed. Blossom and her adoptive family were choosing a ride. Professor and Bubbles went to the merry-go-round. Buttercup at the Ferris Wheel and me? I'm just sitting at the bench, reading my vampire novel. Vampire and Romance novel are my favourites.I read and read as a little boyu cycle right pass through me. I didn't care abput my surroundings, well, at least not until the little boy fell to the ground and leave a scar on his little finger._

_The scars were larged and a lot of blood dripped from his finger to the ground. I dont know why but I 'CAN' smell the sweet scent of blood. I freeze and all of a sudden my body moved by itself, heading towards the boy. I bent down on my knees so my height can be the same as his. I took his hand and lick his blood. I closed my eyes as i licked some more. It was surprisingly good. I can tell he was scared to death when he saw my fangs grow. I can even feel it. There were also a lot of audience watching us._

_"Blossom?". I heard Bubbles said my name with fear. I can feel her heart raced through her pulse. I immediately stopped. I look at her, Buttercup and Professor. My clothes were full of blood, my fangs showing and my eyes colour turn from pink to bloody red. I cried and snapped out of myself. I was scared of what just happened and ran as fast as I could towards home. The surprised is, my body feel as light as a feather as I ran and the more I used my energy, the fastest I ran. I knew from that beginning I was not normal. Drinking blood, bloody red eyes, hearing fear through pulse, running as fast as a cheetah could go. This could only mean one thing; VAMPIRE._

_In a blink of an eye, I reached home and after that, everything went back to normal. Professor got me to see the therapist and asked him to send me to 'Shadow Falls' camp. I cried.  
~_END OF FLASHBACK~

For the fourth time, I sighed and lay down on my bed. I can totally hear Bubbles crying in her room.

* * *

(Bubbles's P.O.V)  
I cried and cried 'till my eyes were read and full of tear. I was in my room after the discussion of not going to the 'weird' camp with Professor. Buttercup agreed to it and I can hear Blossom's packing. I guess I have no choice but to go. I cried again for the last time. I never knew I was special. I can change things with rhyming spells.

I took my luggage and pack up my things. I even bring with me. He certainly look sad. I kissed him. "Dont worry . Bubbles wont do any harm to you." I said and smiled weakly. I'm gonna miss my room which I love the most.

My room's wall are painted as blue as the sky. Cute cloud stickers sticked on the ceiling. On the bottom right, behind the door are full of my stuffed animal. On the top left, lay a single bed with the colour blue like ocean. After packing up my things, I lay on my bed and recall what happened.

~FLASHBACK~  
_"La,La,La,La,La,La,La, down the alley, here we goooooo~" I sing happily while skipping down the alley. There I meet a cat, with black fur and a white dot on its forehead. I think it was special with its eyes as yellow as the sun. It was cute but it gives out no emotion._

_I pick it up and gave him a name. "Hello there, let Bubbles give you a name. Hmmm, Gargamel? Betsie? Betty? wait! I know,how 'bout Mr Cat :D!" I shouted. He looks a little happy._

_"Hey,Mr Cat ?". "Nyaoooo~". "Can I make a song for you?" I asked. "Nyaooooo~". "Okay here goes nothing" I said._

_I was thinking of some lyrics on my mind but in the end, it comes out of my mouth while my pinky finger stands up and the others are down clenched.  
**Hello, Hello,Mr Cat .  
Wouldnt it be nice to see you in a cute wittle rat?!**_

_I shouted the lyrics. I found a song! I bet would love to hear this. But then a sparkle caught my eye. I was shocked when my eyes widen. Gold sparkles surround Mr Cat. He was changing into a cute little rat with a red bow on its ear. It smiled at me. It was cute so I took it at home and tell all the stories to Professor._

_His eyes were in tears after hearing it. He slapped his forehead and mumbled,"How did my innocent little girls get crazy?!". 'Professor, I'm not a little girl. I'm already 16 and Blossom and Buttercup and me are not crazy!' I shouted but only in my mind so the others cant hear me. I tried to say that to him but when I opened my mouth, no words came out. I was dissappointed in myself.  
_~END OF FLASHBACK~

I fell asleep after that. Getting a lot of energy for tomorrow. I cried one last tear out of my eyes before darkness takes control.

* * *

The next day.

(Buttercup's P.O.V)  
"Goodbye Professor. I'll miss you a lot. Dont forget to drink coffee if your doing your science experiment till late night." Bubblesa said and kiss him on the cheek. He hugged her. "Professor, goodbye" was all Blossom could said. He kiss him on the cheek and he hugged her. I didnt want to say a thing to the person who called his own daughter crazy. He looked at me and hugged me. I tried to hold back my tears but it falls anyway. I hugged him back tightly. Im sure im gonna miss him but I still wont forgive him.

We took our own luggage and get into the bus. In the bus, there were a lot of weird kids. There's this boy wearing a lot of earings. One on his ear, another on his left eye, another one on his tongue and a lot more. I scrunched my face. What a boner. There's this girl, holding a toad on her hand and her hair are dyed in three colour, pink, yellow, green. Cool dude~ Another girl looked a little pale. I can tell she was cold and all of us in this room are warm except Blossom. She was getting paler day by day. I shooked my head and looked away, trying to find a seat.

I can feel Blossom and Bubbles stop in the middle of the bus with their jaw dropped in awestruck. "Whats up with you guys? Getting an allergic to a boner?" I chuckled but they didnt seem to care and keep on looking at the end of the bus. I was confused. ' What in the world are they looking at?" I thought.

WOW! I can also feel my jaw dropped as I see three guys sitting and looking cool. At the right was a redheaded boy with its cap on but backwards, He has a long low ponytail. His eyes were bloody red and he looks like the-cool-kind-of-type. At the left was a blonde haired boy, his eyes were deep ocean blue. When you look at his eyes, you can feel into it and never came back. He is the cute-kind-of-type. The two of them didnt interest me but what caught my eyes was a raven-haired boy. His eyes were rich emerald green. He sat on the middle between the cool and cute type. He was a bad-boy-type. My type. I have to get closer to him!

* * *

**Hey thats it! I hope you can review and tell me some of you guys ideas. and credit whos ideas are the best ^.^ and i cant update as fast as i can since my parents are in the way. well. have fun :B sorry if there are any mistakes or any missing word. I'm in a hurry before my parents came back ! x(**

**R&R people!**

**_Smiles and dissappear with cherry blossoms falling from the sky ;)**


	3. Hot Boys coming through

**Hello, Hello, My name's Dibbo. Here is something you shou- wait a second! Im not dibbo. Im angel. ANGEL'S BACK xD **  
***turns to serious* *wear a CSI sunglasses* **  
**On with the story. *wind blows through my face***  
** fyi, yes, buttercup can see dead people and she has a lot of superpower but it hasnt rise.**

**Disclaimer; Im Craig McCracken something... Not. So yeah, that clearly says i dont own the girls or boys ;)**

* * *

Chapter 2: "Hot Boys coming through".

(Butch's P.O.V)  
I blinked my eyes as I woke up at midnight...again! This is like the sixteenth time for this sixteen days!

Oh yeah! I realize I havent introduced myself. The name's Butch L. Jojo. 'L' stands for Lust. Lust is what people call me if theyre not really close to me and Butch was called if theyre close to me like my brothers and genius-monkey dad. Im in my room, wearing nothing but baggy pants and a green and black bracelet. My room's wall is painted forest green and pure black. My bed is king sized. There are a lot of green mountains sticker sticked on the ceiling and for your infomation, im a werewolf. So yeah, i keep on waking up at midnight. At full moon, i will clearly transform into a wolf. Right now, Im going to pack up my things to go to that camp where supernaturals are trained.

After packing up for this morning, i went down to eat some bacon and eggs. You do know werewolf can hear from faraway? Yeah, so i heard this girls voice saying, 'PROFESSOR! I CHANGE MY MIND! I'LL GO TO THAT STUPID CAMP YOU WANT!'. Oooh. This girl is feisty. My type. So I smell her scent. It was green apple, my favourite smell. I cant wait to see her tomorrow, IF the camp she just mention was Shadow Falls camp. I sigh and went back to sleep while thinking of a way to seduce her. This one is not gonna be easy. Fyi, I LOVE challenge. I smirked and cant stop smiling and I do hope she's going to my camp.

* * *

The next morning.  
(Brick's P.O.V)  
Red clothes?  
Check.  
Black jeans?  
Check.  
Baseball cap?  
Check.  
Baseball cap facing backward?  
Check.  
Red hoodie on?  
Check.  
Red luggage with me?  
Check.

Right, me and my brothers are on our way to 'Shadow Falls' camp. Its where supernaturals like fae(fairy), vampire, witch, shape-shifter and werewolves train their overflowing powers and hungers on meat and blood(only werewolves and vampires tho').

Oh did I introduced myself? My name is Brick D. Jojo. 'D' stands for Dylan, NOT DOUCHEBAG! Butch always calls me that -.-' so yeah, call me Brick if you think your worth it. My signature is fire and my colour is red. Did I tell you I was a fairy? Normal boys would think a boy being a fairy is lame.

We fairy, dont have wings. Were not small and also not a cute creature! You should be afraid of us **(A/N: well not really :P)** We can change your emotions. We can even talk to animals. So yeah, try to get my good side. "So boys, take care and dont you dare make a mess or escape from the camp like last year!", Mojo said. That monkey-man is my dad or should I say our creator. He randomly mix fire, earth and water with Chemical X and created us. Us is me and my brothers. Were not normal and so does the people on 'Shadow Falls' camp will be. Normal people are not allowed to stay at that camp.

Right now, were waiting at the bus station with our parents. On the corner, I saw a girl with an orange mixing red hair. There's also this big red ribbon on her head. I didnt saw her face but i bet she's perfect. I need to know her. So I walk towards her. Just when I was near her, the bus came. Oh great, guess fate says we'll meet each other later.

* * *

(Boomer's P.O.V)  
The bus came. Me and my brothers went in first 'cause most of the girls leave a trail for me and my brothers. Why? *smirk* It's because were popular for being the 'hot trio' ;) I have a messy dirty-blonde hair. Ocean blue eyes. Boomer B. Jojo is my name. 'B' stands for Blaze. Awesome? I know. I'm a shape-shifter. That means I can change my shape into anything I want. Between the hot trio, Im classified as the cute one. Brick is the handsome one and Butch is the bad-boy type.

Before we went in the bus, there's this blonde pigtail girl. Her eyes were sky blue. Her lips looks so soft. She looks like she have a C-cup breasts. Her curves were just cute. She's in a sky blue strapless dress with a black cardigan that only reaches 'til her wrists. She wears a flat black shoes.

'She's the one for me' I thought. "Hey! Get movin' girly-boy!", Butch shouted. I looked at him and rolled my eyes. He growled. I took a one last look at her. She giggles quietly and cutely then she turns her head towards me and smiled. I've been seduced by lots of girls before but none can make blush with 20 shades. That girl is special. I have to make her mine. Then I went in the bus. Hoping that I could save a seat for her.

* * *

**That's it! Sorry if there are any mistakes in spelling or any missing words cause im using an ipod right now which is so small -.-" I hope to hear any comments in which I have to improve. Kay? Come on peeps, R&R ;) oh yeah, if you gave any ideas. Dont bother to tell. I'll put it here and credit you. ^.^ Sayonara Mina-chan, look forward for the next chapter * waves my right hand up in the air* and and sorry if it's short :'S**

**-Smiles and disappear in the darkness, leaving an evil laugh.**


	4. Another 3 Hot Boys

**KONNICHIWA MINA-SAN! ANGEL-CHAN'S BACK xD and Brick is a fairy cause imagine, he can protect Blossom when she's feeling fear. Just touch her and she'll feel calm. Ask animals to play with her nicely cause shes a vampire. :) thats my reason. **

**AND... **

**Really guys?! No ideas?! *sigh heavily* not even a paragraph?! *pout* and here I was, waiting like an IDIOT *pout* **

**Disclaimer; This is my imagination so back off :/**

* * *

Chapter 3: "Another 3 Hot Boys."

(Bubbles's P.O.V)  
WOW! It's the guy that just looked at me before he went in the bus. He was a pretty boy. He has ocean blue eyes. Long eyelashes. That smile on his face is attractive. His hair is such a mess, which makes him look cute. I giggle and continue to describe him. He was blonde like me but i have a golden blonde and he has a dirty blonde. His hair isnt spiky, infact his hair is all down and its not really long, nor short. He was like a foreigner. He was wearing a white jacket and in the inner was a dark blue t-shirt and also a grey jeans. His shoes were a white converse with a blue nike sign. From the looks of it, it looks like he likes the colour blue. How funny, we have the same things in common.

As I searched for a seat to sit, the blonde boy moved from his place and found an empty seat. I was dumbstruck. How can I not see an empty seat next to me?! I slapped my forehead and slide it down my face. I saw Blossom and Buttercup sit next to two other boys. I think thats his brother. I snapped back to reality. I was alone and both of my sisters left me. I shed a tear but when I was about to move. Something caught my hand. I was surprised and turn my head. I saw the blonde boy, he said to me," Do you want to sit next to me?". I looked at him, then I looked around the bus, then back at him. His face was full of hope as he bit his lower lip. I smiled and nod my head, then sit next to him. I looked at him again and he was blushing heavily. I giggle. "Why are you laughing?", he asked. "It's because youre blushing quite heavily", I replied as I giggle more. "Wha-wha?! Umm..", he closed his face and turn away from me an continue to say,"So... What's your name?". "mmmm, my name? It's Bubbles. Bubbles B. Utonium. The other 'B' stands for Bliss." "Oh! What should I call you and what are you?". "Umm, Bubbles and huh? Silly you, of course Im human." as I said that I laughed harder. After a while laughing, i looked at him. He back off from me and his face was shocked. "Whats wrong?" is all I could say. "You-you-youre a HUMAN?!", he shouted. I blinked my eyes in confusion. Everybody was looking at me and theyre twitching their eyebrows except for my sisters. I was scared and I cried.

* * *

(Buttercup's P.O.V)  
"You-you-youre a HUMAN?!", said the blue-eyes blonde guy to Bubbles. What is he thinking? Of course she's human but when I just about to approach her, everybody in the bus was looking at her and were twitching their eyebrows. After a while, there was a loud sigh of relief. Everybody went back to their normal position. I turn to Butch. The guy that invited me to sit next to him. As i told you, he has a rich emerald green eyes. Spiky black hair and a black earring on his left ear. The earring looks like a dot. I bet he has a cold shoulder -.- I broke the silence with a little cough. "So Butch..", I decided to call him that and let him know that I dont care if im close to him or not, "do you know that i am also a human?". As I said that, I was waiting for a shocked reaction but all I get was a gorgeous smirked. "You cant fool me babe. I dont know what you are but youre srsly not a human. Thats what twitching eyebrows are for", he said and winked at me. I can feel my jaw dropped. This guy is not how I think he is. He is a flirty guy. "Cant resist my smile? Every girl falls for it.". He hold my chin, close my mouth and bring my lips close to him. His lips were dangerously close to mine. I cant accept this. I dont want a kiss with no meaning in it, especially with a womanizer. I push him real hard and stick out my tongue. His face was was showing 'what the hell' face. Hah! In your pretty face, Butch! "Ah! Ah! Ah! I wont get any kiss from a sly womanizer", i said. "Sorry 'bout that. BUT if you want one, kill that habit of yours.". I smiled evilly. I can see him frown and mumbled something under his breath. I only catch 'this is gonna be harder than I thought'. What was that suppose to mean?! Is he toying with me? If he does, I am never gonna forgive him.

* * *

(Butch's P.O.V)  
"Ah! Ah! Ah! I wont get any kiss from a sly womanizer", she said. "Sorry 'bout that. BUT if you want one, kill that habit of yours" and smile evilly. "Ah shizzle! This is gonna be harder than I thought", I mumbled. I bet she heard she heard some of it as her face goes from pretty to an ugly frown. "Dang girl! Feisty. You do know that feisty-attitude of yours attract me.", i said as I took some of her raven-hair into my fingers and kiss it. I can totally see her blush. This girl is not like any other girl I met. She's different. She know my strategy. She knows I'm a womanizer. Haha. How in the world could this possibly go wrong?!**(A/N: he srsly is dead wrong. Darn it Butch, better watch out your back.)**

* * *

(Blossom's P.O.V)  
Aaaaaah! I think I'm going crazy! This place is not normal and he even said I was a vampire x( oh. 'He' refers to Brick D. Jojo. After the incident with Bubbles and the blonde guy, Brick explaun everything to me. How this place are for supernaturals like me. I'm a vampire and Brick is a fairy. He even taught me why do they twitch their eyebrows and stare at someone's forehead. "First, you stare my forehead and twitch your eyebrow. Do you see somehing?", he ask while teaching me. " Noo, I cant see anything. Not ecen a thin- wait, waiT, WAIT! I can see it! I'm doing it! WOW :D what is that?", I asked. "That, milady, is my DNA. That kind of shape are only for faes(fairies). Right now, yours has a vampire shape". So it was true. I am a vampire. Well, so much for being perfect. I sighed. He looked at me and asked me to check at my sisters. As I twitch my eyebrows, I can see Bubbles's and describe it to Brick. He said that shapes are for witches. As for Buttercup, her DNA was not clear. Brick can sense that she was beyond supernatural, she was special. Shucks! I wanna be special like her. "Youre special too, Blossom. Special in your own way.". "Can you read my mind?" "Nah, I can feel it."He's special too. I just know it.

45 minutes have passed.  
"HEY! WHEN ARE WE GOING TO THE CAMP?!", said some supernaturals. Others agreed, then some other 3 boys went in. I looked at them and my eyes went wide. ANOTHER 3 handsome boys. I can hear the girls ooh'ed an aah'ed. Some was awestruck.

The first boy that came in was almost the same as Brick. He has a baseball cap that faces backward and also a long low ponytail. His eyes were rose red. He wears a sleeveless t-shirt amd a baggy pants. He has a scar on his left cheek which was covered by a plaster.

The second boy that went in was almost the same as Butch but he has weird eye colour. His right eye was green and the other left was yellow. He doesnt have a spiky hair but he has a low hair which stops at under his ear. He was cheerful and he was holding a jar of cookie. He was also wearing a sleeveless t-shirt with baggy pants.

The third guy was like Boomer but Boomer is cute and this guy looks like a flirty boy. His eyes were blueberry blue. He wears a jacket with a fur that closes his neck and a baggy pants. His hair was almost spiky but not too spiky. I can almost feel that all of the girls laid their eyes on him. This 3 guys are a total danger buuuut it wouldnt hurt to talk with thr cheerful guy. Heeee heeee.

* * *

**That's it. And guys, i bet you know who's this guy. Yep. Theyre the rowdyrude boys. And I need some help please. I dont know what Raze, Rave and Rage will be as a supernatural. And yes, maybe this will be a love triangle story. And I kinda forgot who's Raze and Rage or Rave -.- well then, SAYONARA, MINA-CHAN! xD dont forget to review. ;) - Smiles and disappear in the light like an angel has been called.**


	5. Welcome To SF

**Back! Back! Back! xD **

**RowdyRude Boys.**

**Raze J. Weaselson ('J' stands for Jake). Green-guy.**  
**Rage F. Weaselson ('F' stands for Flynn). Red-guy.**  
**Rave C. Weaselson ('C' stands for Collin). Blue-guy. **

**PowerPuff Girls. **

**Blossom B. Utonium ('B' stands for Berserk).**  
**Buttercup A. Utonium ('A' stands for Alexander). **  
**Bubbles B. Utonium ('B' stands for Bliss). **

**RowdyRuff Boys. **

**Brick D. Jojo ('D' stands for Dylan). **  
**Boomer B. Jojo ('B' stands for Blaze). **  
**Butch L. Jojo ('L' stands for Lust).**

**Is it ok? and Gadget101, I'm sorry I used your character's name. I totally forgot who it belongs to. Well, yours is only Butch, right? Or is it also Buttercup? Whatever. But please dont be mad *puppy dog eyes* **

**Disclaimer; For the fourth time, NO! I dont own the girls or the boys -.-**

* * *

Chapter 4: "Welcome To SF".

(Brick's P.O.V)  
Shucks. Why do they have to come this year?! They didnt even came the last 2 years -.- How troublesome. I especially hate the red guy. What a copycat. I hope he doesnt set his eyes on Blossom. She's mine but the way he looked at her, I dont think I have any chance. WAIT! What am I thinking?! I do have a chance! A LOT! I just have to distract her! "Hey Blossom. You do know that you have the most beautiful eyes and fangs I have ever seen.", I said romantically. "Thanks Brick", was all she said and she didnt even looked at me. She was looking at the other red-head. A I pout, the pink-eyed girl next to me blush as she saw the "other" red-head guy try to sit next to her. I glare at him. After making himself comfortable to the seat next to my girl, Blossom greet him and oh, how mad I was. I touched his hands and telecomunicate with him,  
'Try'na steal someone's girl, aye?'. He looked at me and chuckled, "Umm Blossom, I'm sorry to ruin your relationship with this guy. His your boyfriend isnt he?", he said sarcastically. "Who? Brick? Pssh. He's not my bo-". "Actually, babe, we are and did you forget our second anniversary today. How sad. So as a repayment, kiss my cheek. Come on, dont be shy.", I said pointing my cheek as the other arm curl around her shoulder. Oh god, I close my eyes, waiting for the tragedy and that is Blossom slapping me on the cheek. As seconds passed, my cheek doesnt hurt, infact I felt a soft touch on my cheek. I can feel my face turn to same colour as my cap. I opened my eyes and saw a blushing and giggly Blossom and also a jealous and hot face guy. Haha, life is good and I kissed her back on the cheek.

* * *

(Blossom's P.O.V)  
OMG! I kissed his cheek and i didnt even want that but my body reacts on its own. After I kissed him, I blushed and giggled. He looks really cute with a shock expression. He kissed me back and whisper to my ear, 'Dear Blossom, the most smart vampire I have ever encounter with, will you be my girl?'. I looked at him and blinked, is he serious?! I was so excited and hugged him tightly. "I'll take that as a yes", he said happily as I looked back at Rage. He was already asleep. Maybe its because too much drama already in an hour.

* * *

(Buttercup's P.O.V)  
"Okay, is that everyone? Im the bus driver and right now we'll be heading towards Shadow Falls camp.", she said. The bus driver was so small, she looks like a kindergarten kid. Only a little bigger. And larger. And smarter. And aah, whatever! I cant really see how she drives with that small leg of hers. As we were on our way to the camp, Butch keep on flirting with me but after I slapped him, he shut his mouth close and sleep. It was really silence along the way and I still dont know how the bus driver drives. I cant see 'cause I sit at the back with my sisters.

After the 'youre a human?!' disaster, I didnt care about anything around me and what is wrong with the blonde-guy. Butch told me that his name was Boomer and he's his little brother. He was also a shape-shifter. I dont even know what 'shape-shifter' means! I guess I'll just sleep first and solve everything later. As I close my eyes and lay my head on Butch's shoulder, the last thing I heard was his sly smirk. I smiled and sleep safely on his shoulder.

* * *

_**After an hour or two, **_

(Bubbles's P.O.V) We arrived at Shadow Falls camp. Me, my sisters, Boomer and his brothers gather around and introduce ourself privately. I just knew that Brick was Blossom's boyfriend. Well, he kinda propose to her in the bus. That's new. 'It's the first day and she already got herself a boyfriend', I thought. 'How nice'. While we were outside chatting and laughing waiting for the camp manager, 3 boys walk towards us. It was ANOTHER 3 hot guys. So I guess it wasnt just Boomer and his brothers the hottest here. When they were standing infront of us, the blonde-guy winked at me and smirked. What? You think I'll blush. Yeah right. I'm used to it at school. At Townsville, I'm known as the 'Beauty Queen'. Blossom as 'Smart Beauty' and Buttercup as 'Strong Beauty'. As the Beauty Queen, I was always approached by guys day and night. (A/N: She goes to cram school before the Mr Cat thingy happens (: ) They were like aiming for my beauty and body. That's why I avoid flirty guys. I dont want the tragedy to happen again. I said 'AGAIN', didnt I? Yeah. It happen before and I'm not in the mood to talk about it but Boomer looks like a different guy. I'm not really sure how different he is. I just feel like it. In the bus, he didnt attack me but it's the opposite. He wants to know about me first. As I was daydreaming, something touched my shoulder. It was a hand. I looked at it more. It was Boomer. He was a 'shape-shifter'.

FLASHBACK.  
_"OH MY GOD! I thought you were serious about being a human.", he sighed loudly. "Huh? But I am a human", I said. "No, youre not.", he chuckled. "eh? Eh! EH?! If I'm not human, then WHAT AM I?!", I said again, freaking out. I face-palm and crird softly. I xan feel a hand removing my hand from my face. It was Boomer. His ocean-blue eyes were looking at me sadly. I smiled weakly at him. He hugged me tightly and says something to comfort me, then he told me everything. Who I was. Where am I from. How shadow falls are only for supernatural. He even teached me how to see a supernaturals DNA.  
_END OF FLASHBACK.

"Hey Beauty Queen, never thought you're a supernatural. I may have a chance. Btw, my name is Rave C. Weaselson", the blonde-guy smirked. I stiffen, dont know what to do. "Dont mind him, Bubbles. He's not worth it.", Boomer hissed. "Umm okay.", I replied him. 'Boomer was nice. Not like him! The other blondie-guy!', thats what I thought.

"Aaaaah. Hello. My name is Holiday and today, hehe, were going to show you your cabin each cabin will hold 9 people. And I'm sorry to say this but, the cabin here is co-ed. Moving on, in each cabin there are 3 rooms. Inside each room has 3 separate beds. So that's a no-problemo right? Eheh. Now, I want the senior to wait here while I'll bring the freshman to the "room". I bet you guys already know it and think like, 'why did she even have to call it the "room"?!'. What?! Lots of people says that. Anyhoooo, let's not waste our precious time. Time is GOLD! Now... *clapclap* MOVE!", Holiday said as her voice changed. "Wow, Holiday seems so nice", I giggled. "Everybody is nice to you, brat!", shouted Buttercup. "Jeez BC, still cant believe were already here? Now look, you've made Bubbles cry!", Blossom was mad. And this is how my life has been. I cried because BC was shouting at me and Blossom was mad but this time I didnt make any sound. As my tears ran through my face, Rave kissed my tear that stopped at my cheek. I realized that and jumped out of schock, then I shrieked. He only smirked and wink. Everybody was now looking at us, even Boomer. I cried even more. It was like I was expecting something else... But, what? Then I felt a soft touched on my face. It was Boomer again. He really is nice. I think I liked him. He was wiping the tear out of my face and silently kissed my tear on his thumb. I blushed like hell! He was even blushing but more lighter than mine. He hold my hand and lock his fingers towards mine and led me to the "room" Holiday has mentioned. I giggled and so does he. But before that, I can feel a jealous glare from behind but I dont know who it belongs to. Ah! I dont care, as long as Im with Boomer. I'm forever happy.

* * *

_**At The Room,** _

(Buttercup's P.O.V)  
The so-called "room" they mentioned is not really special. It has a rectangle shape and are only painted dull grey with a rectangle table an a chair. There were a large area of free space. We, the freshman, are all here gathering with Holiday. "Alright!", said Holiday. "Now I'm gonna tell you something special about this place. I mean this camp, not this room :P actually, all of us here are SUPERNATURALS :D". Oh, were supernaturals. Wait a sec! SUPERNATURAL?! "HEY LADY! WHAT IN THE DANG WOLRD ARE YOU LIVING IN?! IT'S ALREADY THE 21ST CENTURY. AND YOURE HERE STILL DAYDREAM ABOUT VAMPIRE AND WEREWOLVES. HAHAHAHA!", I laughed so hard that I can feel a slight pain in my stomach. After I laughed, Holiday smiled at me and Bubbles and Blossom were looking sadly at me. I wiped my tears of joy and turn my face into a serious one and said,

"Oh joy. What am I? I dont want to be a freak". I smiled weakly at them and fainted. But before I fainted, I could hear my sister shouting and the last word from Holiday was, "Welcome To Shadow Falls camp".

* * *

**Bubbles: Hey everyone, Bubbles made some cookie. Want some? :D **

**Boomer: Did I hear my precious Beauty made a cookie? YAY! I want. I want xD **

**The others: Sure :) **

**ME: *takes all the cookie and eat them without leaving any for them* CHOMP! **

**The others and Boomer: ANGEL! :/ **

**ME: SOWWY! *mouth full* andnyiway oum sowwy ai didnhut aufdat phashter. **

**The others: Ummm, can you speak English? **

**Bubbles: What she's trying to say is 'anyway I'm sorry I didnt update faster :)'. Teehee. **

**Butch: That's Boomer's blondie for sure. **

**Buttercup: Can we all shut up and ask the reviewers to keep on reviewing and reading? I cant wait for next chapter cause I dont wanna faint forever -.-' **

**-Peace. Love. Wars ;)**

**P/S; sorry. Im having trouble updating my story but I promise I'll make it longer because this past few days my story are getting shorter :( BUT PLEASE! dont leave me Dx I need reviewers and ALSO reader! and and Seherx3 and Gadget101, i'll credit you on my next story :D im really really sorry! I can only update at school IF the computers are not used by anybody*sigh* long nice talk. BYE BYE! :3  
**


	6. Author's Note :)

Author's note:

Haii guys :) Unfortunately, I wanted to continue this story and I have like tons of ideas to write but the problem is, this is my first story and I'm not really good at it and it's not really that interesting.

So all I wanna ask is;

Do you want me to **_redo, stop or continue_**?

I will choose the answer that are chosen by you guys. I mean I will choose the one that are chosen the most.

_**My mind says redo but my heart says stop. **_

BUT I SRSLY WANNA REDO! *sigh*

tell me the answers, kay?

Baii! :)

Love, Juliet.


End file.
